A Dangerous Game
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Ceridwen wants nothing more than the WWE Championship. Problem is, she's female, and that's a guys belt. Triple H wants to prove to Vince he's deserving of being his son in law. Seth, Dean and Roman find themselves tangled in a web trying to protect their friend from what shes gotten mixed up in. And not getting hurt themselves at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And STILL your WWE Diva's Champion...FERAL!" The announcer yelled as the woman in the ring held up her belt. With a smug smile she put it around her waist, and went and stood on the turnbuckles, as her opponent lay on the floor. She got down again, and mimicking a scene from a Brothers of Destruction match, wrapped her arms around the ring ropes, and flipped out of the ring. Black and purple hair went everywhere as she went up and over, landing her DC trainer covered feet neatly on the floor of the arena. It was easy for a woman, especially one that was 5ft 10 tall. She walked up the ramp, slapping a few fans hands as she did so, ever the crowds favourite. With a smile, she cupped a hand to her mouth, howled like a wolf, and walked backstage.

Once the show was over, however, Feral went to the girls changing rooms. She ripped the belt from her waist and dropped it on the bench next to her bag. It stayed for all of seconds, before falling off and landing on the floor. She scowled at it, the diamond encrusted butterfly in all its pink...well Feral wouldn't say glory. Feral had a dislike for the belt few realised. And it wasn't because she simply didn't do butterflies and pink.

"Hey, Feral...Ceridwen...you're scowling so much the belt might wither up and turn to dust," said a voice, and Feral, or rather Ceridwen as she was really called, turned to see Paige come in the changing room.

"I kinda wish it would. Coming for a drink tonight?" she asked. Paige shook her head as Ceridwen pulled off her ring trainers.

"Not tonight. Press first thing."

"So?" Ceridwen began to work on her socks.

"Unlike you, Feral, I don't function too well on three hours sleep and ten vodka and lemonades." Ceridwen looked up and snorted in amusement at Paige's assessment of her.

"Suit yourself, Anti Diva." She said, and turned back to pulling off her left sock.

"And Feral...try not to get too drunk, ok?"

"Yes Mum."

"Ceri, I'm serious, last time you got so drunk you were hitting on Dean Ambrose. And you weren't going lightly either."

"If Dean can't handle a little Blackheart Loving, then it's his own fault." Ceridwen said standing. "Jeez, Paige will you quit staring at me like that?" she added, with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Ceri, last time, Dean couldn't fight you off. Roman had to pull you away." Paige added.

"Whatever Paige." Ceridwen said. "Just leave me be before I throw my sock at you." Ceridwen turned her back on the other Diva as she fished some wash stuff from her bag. Paige rolled her eyes again and left the changing room before Ceridwen could do as she said.

The shot went down like sweet, cherry flavoured honey. She wiped the same hand across the back of her mouth with a smile, and slammed the glass on the counter, just enough so it made a noise, not enough to break it.

"Another?" laughed the bartender. Ceridwen cracked a smile

"Another." She laughed. "I'mma put Thor himself to shame tonight" she said, before picking up the purple pint in front of her, and draining it down to a quarter full. " And another two turbo diesels."

"Coming up, Champ." The bartender took the shot glass, and went to fix another shot for her. Ceridwen liked this bar. It was quiet, unassuming. And a few signed bits of merch for their monthly raffles, all for a good cause ensured she was free for the whole evening. Bars like this were a haven among the roster, whispered about in hushed tones. No one wanted their quiet spot to be destroyed by the whole roster, or a bunch of fans. Barely had the first pint been poured than the door opened. Ceridwen glanced up at the mirror behind the bar and saw Dean, Seth and Roman come in. Dean spotted her, groaned and promptly went and hid over in a corner. Seth and Roman laughed and went to the bar, ordering themselves. Ceridwen paid for theirs as a sign that she knew they were there, and they went to sit down, Dean throwing concerned glances her way every few minutes. Ceridwen pondered going to join them, but decided against it. As fun as the boys were on a night out, there were things on her mind tonight. That fucking belt, for a start. It wasn't what she wanted by a long mile, and a lot of the Diva's knew it. Although they had no clue about what she really wanted. Ceridwen allowed herself a wry smile as she looked at the glass that was now in front of her. No, she was best left to her own musings tonight.

Not even five minutes after deciding this, the door opened again and in came Triple H. Ceridwen eyed the COO over her drink, watching as he came and sat next to her. He didn't look too happy, and Ceridwen figured it would do well for her to buy her boss a drink. After all, she couldn't exactly tell him to fuck off. She slid one of her Turbo Diesels across to him, and he accepted it with a nod, before peering in to the glass.

"What the hell is this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a turbo diesel. You know, snakebite. With a shot of vodka." Ceridwen gave her boss a wicked smile, and raised her glass. "Never had one before?"

"I've drunk a lot of stuff, Ceri. This...unless my memory's getting bad, is a first."

"Just neck it. Think too much, it won't sit." Ceridwen advised.

"Oh, what the hell." Hunter clinked glasses with Ceridwen.

Over in the corner, the three men watched as Ceridwen and Hunter downed the purple-black liquid, before both simultaneously slamming the glass down with one hand and wiping their mouths with the other.

"Well, this just turned in to a babysitting job," said Seth as Hunter ordered two more for both of them, and Ceridwen suggested the shot the group had seen her do earlier.

"We could just leave them here..." began Dean, but Roman cut him off.

"You know damn well we can't." He said. "And besides. Ceri knows you're here. You're her drunk fuck, not that she's managed to pin you down yet."

"Fuck you, Reigns." Dean grumbled, leaning back and sipping his drink. "She's never going to either."

"Not even in the ring?" asked Seth, smirking, before getting a middle finger for his trouble.

And so, the three in the corner watched as the COO and the Diva's champ proceeded to get blind drunk. They got past tipsy, and giggly very quickly, and proceeded to the talking shit mixed with real concerns stage.

"It's just not right, Feral, it's fucking wrong on so many levels." Hunter said as the bartender gave them a fresh drink each. Both were sufficiently plastered by now, not that either were showing it that well. But the three guys in the corner knew the signs all too well when it came to Ceridwen and Hunter.

"What's not fair?" Ceridwen asked, before they knocked back yet another shot.

"I try so fucking hard for him. And I'm not even allowed to wrestle anymore." Hunter took a swig of his drink. "All I want is for him to at least like me, even a little. I do everything for Steph, but he just...just won't acknowledge me."

"After the shit you and DX did to him...do you think he'd even consider it?" Ceridwen asked, before drinking.

"No...heh...I guess not." Hunter replied. "But if not for me, for Steph. It's all I want."

"You're the COO of the fucking WWE, Hunter. There can't be much that you can't sort out, one way or the other."

"Nah...being COO counts for jack shit if you have to dread going round the in-laws for Sunday lunch," he said, shuddering.

"We can't always get what we want, Hunter," Ceridwen said, looking in to her glass.

"You're the Diva's champion. What on earth is there that you can't get that you want right now?" he asked, looking over at her and finding himself surprised by her tone of voice. Ceridwen was blunt, it was true, but there was something almost wistful about the way she'd spoken.

"Speaking frankly?" she asked, and Hunter nodded, and wobbled on the bar stool. "Alright. I want the chance to win the Royal Rumble. I want the chance to headline Wrestlemania. I want to take The Undertaker's streak! And I want to win the WWE Championship!" she said with a flourish, gesturing with the hand her drink was in. It went all over Seth Rollins, who, with Dean and Roman, had decided the pair were sufficiently drunk, and needed to get them back to the hotel. That and the bar was closing. Both looked over at a now soaked Seth Rollins, alcohol running down his face and body in rivulets, before proceeding to burst in to hysterical laughter. The Shield looked at each other, and proceeded to help the hammered pair out of the bar.

With Ceridwen hitting on Dean the entire way, the guys helped the pair in to the lift, Seth and Roman trying not to wet themselves laughing as Ceridwen played with the curls in Deans hair, and not so quietly told him exactly what she wanted to do to him. As they reached the COO's suite, Roman and Seth helped Triple H to his bed, while Dean dealt with Ceridwen's advances. Just as Roman was about to close the door, Dean took a chance, and shoved Ceridwen inside, slamming the door shut.

"What?!" he asked as Seth and Roman looked at him in disbelief. "She was playing with my curls!"

"Oh and like you minded," said Roman as the three began to head off to their own rooms.

"Yes actually. Yes I did." He fired back.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologize, I have no idea how I managed to do it but I gave you guys the wrong chapter 2! I'm SO sorry! Enjoy the correct chapter, and thank you for continuing to read my works! Any ideas and suggestions are more than welcome! Zelkina xx

* * *

><p>It was a month since the drinking session with Triple H, and Ceridwen hadn't really reflected on it, apart from hanging with the boss was a good drinking session. This Sunday was Hell in a Cell, and Ceridwen would be battling AJ Lee for her belt. On RAW tonight however, it was a match against Paige that required her attention. She was warming up backstage, paying no mind to anyone, when Hunter approached her.<p>

"Hey Feral."

"Boss." She said with a nod ass she worked on stretching her legs.

"Never did say thanks for the night out the other week. Even if the most amusing part of the night was watching you hit on Ambrose." He said, sitting on an equipment box next to her.

"He'd be a good drunk fuck, what can I say?" Ceridwen laughed.

"Not a sober fuck then?" Hunter asked.

"Nah...That's more Reigns. Being drunk would waste the experience," Ceridwen said with a bit of thought.

"What about Rollins? Which would he be?"

"Probably more of a one night...I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, this stops here," Ceridwen said with a laugh. "Seriously though Boss, what's up?"

"It's not something I can go in to here. Too many ears about. How about you meet me in my office after the show?"

"Alright...and Boss...don't mention to Roman how much of a good fuck I think he'd be."

"I don't even know how I'd begin to broach that subject. Good luck tonight Feral." He laughed walking off. Ceridwen continued to warm up, as a voice called out and Roman came round the corner, warming up also.

"So...I'd be a good fuck would I?" he asked stretching. Ceridwen laughed. Of course, it figured Roman would have heard. Once again, her blunt tongue had gotten her in an awkward situation.

"You might be. You're a good kisser, so I'm basing it on that."

"Ah yes, the kiss when you stopped Brock and co from ripping us a new one. If you wanted to base it on that you're more than welcome, but you could find out for sure," He winked at her.

"Well Roman...that's a nice offer," she purred, stopping her warm up and looking him dead in the eye. "But it's not _best for business_" With that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Ceridwen knocked on Hunters door, and a voice called out for her to go in. Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her, only to be greeted by Hunter and Stephanie themselves.

"Take a seat, Feral." Ceridwen sat down in the chair Stephanie gestured to.

"What's up, Boss?" she asked, brushing her black hair behind her.

"Feral, I've been thinking, about what you said to me that night out. About how Diva's don't get entered in to the rumble, they don't headline Wrestlemania. They only have one belt. So here's the deal. I'm going to make your dream come true. I'm giving you the chance to enter the Royal Rumble." Hunter said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Boss, but the distinct lack of a penis puts me at a total disadvantage." Ceridwen replied. Stephanie laughed.

"I've always liked your brutal honesty, Ceri, always. We're prepared to allow it this time. Totally unscripted rumble, no choreographed crowd pleasing winner. Which let's face it, would completely work in your favour. But, we need your help in return." She said.

"I'm listening," Ceridwen said, as Steph smiled.

"It's simple. You make it look good. You use your Feral charm, and you make it look amazing, so Hunter gets a break from Dad." She replied. "Hunter gets his approval, you get your shot at the belt."

"I trust if I do this, it'll mean I have your support whatever happens?" she asked. "Like, if I win the Rumble, I'll have your backing to go for the belt, no matter the holder?

"You will. Do we have a deal?" asked Hunter.

"You can bet your ass we have a deal. " Ceridwen grinned, before standing and shaking hands with Hunter.

"Great. I'll leave you to talk." Steph said. "Remember Hunter, explain _everything_ to Feral. She needs to be totally in the loop."

As Roman was preparing to leave, he realised he'd forgotten something, and doubled back to get it. Now on his way out of the building, he was reaching the room Triple H was using for his office that evening. As he approached, Ceridwen stood at the door to Hunters office, a huge smile on her face as Roman watched on. She was genuinely excited about something. As he got closer, Ceridwen made an unexpected move, at least, unexpected for her, and enveloped Hunter in a hug.

"I'd kiss you right now, but maybe we'll save that for another time" she laughed, before walking off, as Hunter went back inside, smiling also.

"Hey, Feral...wait up," Roman called, running to catch her up. "So, you and H are pretty close, I see."

"Oh yeah, the boss and I are on very good terms after that night out." Ceridwen replied.

"so how about you and I get to be on good terms?" he replied.

"Oh Roman," Ceridwen kissed him on the cheek. "I told you, I only _do _what's best for business. And right now, that's not you." She said, smiling before walking off to her trailer. Roman watched her walk off.

"Yeah, I kinda saw you didn't want to do me tonight, but what about someone else?" he said under his breath, scowling a little as she walked off.

The following day, Dean watched with amusement as he got ready, Ceridwen lounging on his hotel bed upside down, talking to her friend at home. They were due to head to a photo shoot that morning together, the piece being about male and female wrestlers that had opposites. The powers that be had decided Ceridwen was a perfect opposite to Dean. She's come in already talking, dressed in ripped jeans, a Kiss t-shirt sliced across the top so it sagged down her shoulders, and a leather jacket. Dean found himself not so subtly appreciating her appearance as she talked, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger.

"I know! And then he was like...yeah exactly...I mean, can you believe it?" she asked, reaching out for a low five as Dean passed. Dean slapped hands with her before heading to the dresser, picking up a comb and returning to the mirror in the bathroom. He watched her as he styled, or at least tried to style his hair. The Feral he knew, the Ceridwen he knew, was confident in who she was and what she wanted. It occurred to him that he'd often noticed, but never really thought, that she had a really nice body, and smile to boot. He pondered if there was more to her than what she showed, that if there was a way to get closer to her. He then mentally scolded himself. Roman was much more her type. Dean needed to get a grip on himself, time wondering was time wasted, he decided as she ended the call, sat up on the bed and span around in a manner that had her on one knee when she rolled off the bed. She stood up, slid her phone in to her pocket, and went in to the bathroom where Dean stood.

"Graceful, Feral," He remarked, getting a one finger salute for his troubles, as she looked at her hair. She scowled and reached for a can of hairspray.

"Think Roman will mind if I borrow some hairspray?" she asked, holding up the canister.

"I...didn't even know he used it..." he said furrowing his brow at the can, "Nah, its Seth's. You've seen Rome's hair, you think he goes near it with that stuff?" he asked, as Ceridwen let loose a quick spray over her hair. She then reached around Dean's right side for the comb he'd just discarded, almost hugging him as she groped for it while fiddling with a stray strand of hair in the mirror as she did so. Dean laughed and held the comb up, Ceridwen grinning and taking it from him before back combing some of her hair to give her a wilder appearance.

"So. What's gotten you in such a good mood?" he asked, fussing over a stray curl of his own hair.

"Oh Dean, if only I could tell you." She said with a smile.

"You can tell me anything Wild one." He said. Ceridwen averted her eyes from the mirror.

"Usually, yeah. This time...no. I can't tell anyone just yet. It...um...it's not for public knowledge, how's that?" she said, before continuing with her hair.

"Ah, ok. When you've decided, let me know, yeah? I'd be disappointed if you found another stallion to ride?" He joked.

"Dean, really? You know the only pony for me is you," she said, finishing her hair, and leaning on Dean's shoulders. "Think we look enough alike?"

"Let's see...leather jackets, jeans, messed up hair...yeah I think we'll do." He said, as Ceridwen pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Picture! Say Unstable!" She said.

"Unstable!" They both said and Ceridwen took the picture of her leaning on Dean, an elbow over both shoulders.

"I like. You look almost feminine, Feral." Dean said as he looked at the picture. Ceridwen laughed.

"Fuck you, Pony," she returned, before heading to the door. "Are we good to go?"

"Fuck me? Not sure we got time for that, Feral," Dean said, before grabbing his jacket with a wicked smile of his own. _I'd actually like that...very, very much_ he realised as she laughed and went out the door.

He walked alongside Ceridwen in companionable silence, reaching the lift. Ceridwen punched the button to call the lift, literally slamming her fist against it.

"I take back the remark about you almost being feminine," Dean remarked.

"Thanks...I won't call you a dick half as much today." She replied with a smile.

"Now that I'd like to see. I remember when we first set eyes on you...I thought you were such a _nice_ girl," Dean said as the lift reached them. They went in, a scowl dominating Ceridwen's face.

"Nice girls don't always get what they want," She said.

"No, I saw, not even beating Seth at a game of Guitar Hero apparently." Dean said, preparing for the dig in the ribs he knew was coming. He wasn't disappointed by the sharp elbow in his right side.

"He cheated first!" she exclaimed, as the pair reminisced about the day they first met each other, and Feral came to the attention of The Shield.

* * *

><p>It was her first night on RAW. Ceridwen stood backstage waiting. She was scared as all hell, this was Feral's main roster debut. She'd warmed up as much as she could, but her heart was hammering, her palms were sweaty, and for what seemed like the thousandth time she wiped them on her jeans. <em>Focus Ceri, focus! Feral takes no shit, she isn't scared of anyone!<em> She told herself as The Shield came back through the curtain.

Dean looked over at the girl sat on the equipment box. She was new to the roster, he knew that much. And he guessed she was debuting next.

"Kid looks terrified," he remarked to Seth under his breath.

"She's no kid, from what I hear, she's only two months older than you," Seth whispered back, before heading over to say hi. "Hey there...oh my god, Feral? That you?" he exclaimed as she looked up.

"Seth!" she exclaimed, and the pair hugged.

"Fuck me, Feral, last time I saw you...you weren't even close to TV ready...now look at you!"

"And you! The Architect of The Shield...and you fucking hate that nickname don't you?" she laughed at the grimace on Seth's face.

"Debuting next?" Ceridwen nodded, wiping her hands again on her jeans. "You're terrified, aren't you?" Another nod. "Hmm...Feral means wild...and you don't quite look wild enough. Let me see..." he looked her up and down. He then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, and ripped it in a few places, before turning her round, and doing the same at the back. He then ruffled her hair a bit, Ceridwen batting his hands away.

"Gerrof, Seth, you know I hate that!" she exclaimed.

"And now you look like the Feral I remember. Except you aren't covered in mud from scrapping out back of FCW."

"I'll try working that in some time," she smiled, as a stagehand gave her the signal she was up next. "Wish me luck!"

"Rip 'em to pieces, Feral." Seth smiled, as she headed off, and he walked up to where Dean and Roman were waiting for him.

"Who was that?" asked Roman, eyebrows raised. "No woman I know would let you get away with touching their t-shirt, never mind ripping it."

"That, my friend, was Feral. Remember that time I came in to FCW covered in mud, with scratches all over me?" the two men nodded.

"You looked like you'd been fighting. We never did believe you hadn't." Dean replied as the group began to walk towards a backstage area that people could watch the current match in.

"I hadn't been fighting, but Feral had." He smirked. "With her opponent tonight. Summer Rae. I had to separate them, and try convince Ceri...Feral...that letting it go was a good idea. Summer wasn't all that keen on me stopping her from ripping Ceri's throat out either."

"Ever the sane one, Mr Rollins. Most people would just let them fight." Roman said.

"I would have...except I've seen Feral fight before, and Summer would have come off a hell of a lot worse." He replied.

The next morning, Dean had woken late. He yawned, stretched and forced himself to have a quick shower, before heading to the arena. He'd missed breakfast, but Seth would have ensured there were snacks on the trailer before they headed to the next venue overnight. As he got closer to the trailer, he could hear voices.

"Seth, _stop it!_ That's not fair!"

"Hey, not my fault you suck at this song!"

"I do NOT suck, Rollins! You do!"

"no thanks I'm not in to guys."

"shut your face, you English Kniggit!"

"Oh, breaking out the Monty Python are we? Well, Your mother was a hamster..." Dean paused, wondering what the hell was going on. Big Show passed him, laughing at the look on his face.

"Get used to it, that's been happening for the past hour. Seth's got a new Guitar Hero buddy. And by the sound of that, he's cheating." He said, before laughing and walking off. Dean took a breath, swallowed hard and went up to the trailer door. He knocked and waited.

"Doors open! Feral, gerroff, I can't SEE!" Dean opened the door to see Feral with her hands over Seth's eyes, clinging on to him piggy back style as Seth tried to play.

"Now who sucks?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm at a disadvantage! Dean, make yourself useful and get this monkey off my back!" he said. Dean rolled his eyes, and went over to them, putting his arms about the girl's waist and physically pulling her off Seth. It took a bit of effort, and when he finally tugged her free, they stumbled and fell backwards, landing on the sofa of the tour bus. Ceri forced herself up to a sitting position, and turned to look at Dean.

"You really don't make a good cushion. Or a pillow." She said, half accusingly.

"You'd be the first to complain," He said with a smirk as she offered him a hand to sit up.

"I'll have to try it out properly one time," she returned, her smirk matching his as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Dean Ambrose, Meet Ceridwen Blackheart. Ceridwen, meet Dean." Seth said, as the pair shook hands, eyes not leaving each other's faces.

"It's a pleasure," Dean said.

"Pleasure's all mine." She returned, and as they let go, and Ceridwen turned to grab the guitar from Seth, Dean leant back in the seat, watching her as Seth joined him

"You look like you just got knocked for six," Seth said.

"I think I just have..." he said, his eyes not leaving where Ceridwen stood playing "Through the fire and the flames" on expert. His stomach rumbled and brought him back to Earth. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Pop tarts in the bottom cupboard, Ambrose." He said, shaking his head. "Oh, and she's single," he added in a voice only Dean heard.

"You were an asshole even then, pulling me off Seth like that," Ceridwen said as Dean gave her a look of disbelief. They were now in the hotel lobby.

"If I was that much of an asshole, you wouldn't keep coming on to me while drunk." He said with a smug look.

"Maybe, when I'm drunk, I actually think you're man enough to handle me," Ceridwen returned quickly. Dean put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Feral, put your claws away!" he said with mock hurt as Seth and Roman came over.

"So...Dean and Dean...you ready to go?" asked Roman, smiling at Ceridwen, who promptly put an arm around Seth.

"Lead the way, Sethy Boy!" she said, and Seth walked off, Dean and Roman trailing in their wake.

"Geez, Roman, if that cold shoulder gets any colder, I'd say you were in the arctic," Dean remarked. Roman shook his head.

"I'm trying, ok? She's like cracking a walnut, I'm just not finding the right spot." He said. "Hell, even you have more of a chance than I do."

"You're a funny man, Reigns. Who wouldn't be falling over themselves to date The Shield's pretty boy?" Dean asked with a smirk. Roman gave him a glance that clearly said he was not amused. "Besides, she's in way too good a mood to even entertain you today."

"Yeah I know. She came out of Triple H's office last night looking pretty damn happy. And she hugged him."

"Hey, whoa slow down there...Feral doesn't give hugs," Dean said looking at Roman as if his friend had gone mad.

"Swear on it. She hugged Triple H. But I just don't know why." He replied.

* * *

><p>As Ceridwen got ready to head to the ring, one of the stage hands came running up to her. He handed her a note, and vanished as quickly as he appeared. She frowned, and looked at it, not recognizing the writing. Opening it, she saw a message, clearly for her eyes only.<p>

"_It starts tonight. Your match is now a table match, with Heath Slater. Swanton him through a table to win."_ Ceridwen read.

"Sir, yes sir," she grinned evilly, before screwing up the note as Heath came running over.

"Wow, someone sure doesn't like you, do they sweetheart?" he asked as they walked to the gorilla.

"No, I guess not...I don't know what I could possibly have done to upset someone!" Ceridwen said, lying through her teeth and playing the damsel in distress card that Heath's ego would eat up. She wasn't disappointed when he smiled at her.

"Well Sweetie, I'll give you a fighting chance, I'll forget to duck a few times, make it look good for you, how's that?"

"Oh I don't want you to go easy on me, Heath, I mean, you were a three time tag team champion...and a member of Nexus and The Core...it could be embarrassing if you went too easy and I somehow picked up the win," Ceridwen said, flattering the man. "why don't you just...let me see what I could do against a superstar?" Heath ran a hand through his hair, and put on his sunglasses.

"Alright, Feral. And if I win, how about you and I go catch a movie together?"

"Mr Slater, are you hitting on me?" Ceridwen said, pretending to giggle, girlishly.

"Ah, I wouldn't say hitting exactly, more...being friendly." He smiled as they reached the gorilla. "Ladies first," He gestured for her to go first, and Ceridwen thanked him and stepped forwards. The man was more a fool than she thought, Ceridwen said to herself, before being given the signal to go out.


End file.
